Tier 5 Upgrades
I wish there could be a Tier 5 Upgrades to make towers way more powerful (to finish off some OP bloons). Here is a list of Tier 5 Upgrades (add more if necessary): 'Dart Monkey' *'Triple Trouble ($8,000): '''Operate the Juggernaut to shoot out 3 giant spiked balls for maximum poppage. Wait, where's the dart monkey? *'Laser Monkey Saving Team ($12,800):' Laser Monkey Saving Team Ability: Join in the saviors, every Dart Monkey on the screen becomes a Laser Super Monkey for 12 seconds. Hangout time! *Unlocked at Rank 56, I guess. 'Tack Shooter' *'Ring of Bloontonium ($3,500): Delivers tons of pain to the bloons. With this, pop up to 2 layers and has a whopping popping power of 128. *'Gloomy Nightmare ($2,800): '''Blasts out fumes from the Shooter at double speed. Fumes pop up to 13 bloons and detect camo. Fume Maelstrom ability: Blasts out way more than the Blade Maelstrom and shoots fumes everywhere to hunt down those bloons. *Unlocked at Rank 58. 'Sniper Monkey *'B.F.B. Blaster ($20,000): '''Shoots out Burning Fiery Bullets (not Brutal Floating Behemoth) to take down on MOAB-Class bloons. Burns them on contact, and deals 250 damage. *'Supa Shootaz ($17,000): Shoots at the speed of a Super Monkey. Does not remove the ability. *Unlocked at Rank 55. '''Boomerang Thrower *'Katana Lord ($13,500): '''Replaces the Glaives by Katanas. Katanas have 3x more popping power and pierce through 2 layers at once! *'High Mobility ($15,000): Has extreme velocity that detect camo, and removes the ability, but throws at a hypersonic speed. *Unlocked at Rank 54, maybe. '''Ninja Monkey *'Shadowy Group ($5,000): '''Like a Tier 3 Ninja Academy. Combining this with Tier 3 Ninja Academy allows the Ninja Monkey to create 2 shadows (or clones, whatever). *'Sabotage Ninja Curse ($2,400):' Ninja Curse ability: Another ninja success! Sabotages all bloons on the screen making them lose two layers and stopping (not frozen/stunned). It will still make incoming bloons move 50% slower. Lasts 10 seconds. *Unlocked at Rank 57. 'Bomb Tower' *'Cursed Cluster Impact ($5,380): The explosions are so intense and violent that they have a 50% chance to curse bloons. Cursed bloons will take 5-10 seconds to instant kill themselves and explodes to pop nearby bloons. Not only that, but the bombs pop 2 layers now. *'MOAB Obliterating Device ($14,000): '''Ouchie! Launches Bloontonium warhead that seeks out bloons and has a kinda large explosion. Strikes up to a whopping 4 layers and pop 128 bloons. Deals 30x more damage to MOAB-Class bloons. The ability now kills ZOMGs and doing 2,500 damage to the rest. *Unlocked at Rank 58. 'Ice Tower *'The Ice King ($6,800): '''Grant the ability to freeze bloons in a very large range and snap-freeze up to 2 layers. Nearby MOAB-Class bloons will be slowed, but not freeze-able. *'Fragile Ice ($3,200):' Ice becomes fragile that towers that use sharp will pop it. Antarctica Freeze ability: Freezes the world like Antarctica, that all bloons, including MOAB-Class bloons are frozen for 6 seconds. *Unlocked at Rank 59. 'Glue Gunner' *'MOAB Eater ($56,000):' Link to the page. *'Paralyzing Red Glue ($5,500): 25% chance of shooting paralyzing Red Glue that paralyzes hit bloons by 3 seconds. Red Strike: Red Glue Bombardment! All bloons are glued and 30% chance of being paralyzed. *Rank Unlock: Rank 60 '''Monkey Buccaneer *'Ferry ($17,400): '''A big moving ship that launches 4 aces instead of 3. Towers can be placed on the Ferry and they will have a range boost. This ship is moving around the map if there is enough water (Archipelago, etc.). If the bloons' path is water (Downstream, Archipelago, etc,), the Ferry will move on them, popping 1 layer when hit, making it a very good ship. *'Infected Harpoon ($6,600): Injects the harpoon gun with Bloontonium, allowing it to kill ZOMGs and ZOMG Carriers (OP ones!). The Cannon Ship no longer shoots bombs, it shoots MOAB Maulers instead. *Rank Unlock: Rank 61 '''Monkey Ace *'Air Mauler ($36,500): '''Rapidly shoots out MOAB Maulers for maximum MOAB annihilating. *'Black Bird 2.0 ($14,500): Air Zero: Afftects ZOMGs and deals 2800 damage to the rest. *Rank Unlock: Rank 62 '''Super Monkey *'Monkey King ($80,000): 'Link to the page. Has 1000 HP. *'The Nightmare ($25,000): '''This Nightmare will bring terror on the bloons. He shoots red plasma which is twice as powerful as the Technological Terror's green plasma, which deals 4 times as much damage per second as a Plasma Vision Super Monkey. Also he has an ability to cover half the screen with black pulse of energy poping any bloon it its way. Does 3000 damage to MOAB class bloons and Bosses! *Rank Unlock: Rank 63 'Monkey Apprentice' *'The Dark Vortex ($9,800): This dark enhanced tornado blows back 160 bloons and pops 2 layers before being blown back. Can blow MOAB-Class bloons, and bloons will go far, far away, it will take 2 seconds for them to enter through the entrance again. *'Summon Super Phoneix ($13,200): '''Summons a super Phoneix like the Wizard Lord. Dragon's Breath is shot 1.5x faster, pops 2 layers and has increased range. *Unlocked at Rank 64. 'Monkey Village *'8-Way Beacon ($19,500): 'Link *'Super Monkey Summoner ($34,000): '''Add a new awesome ability to spawns Super Monkey Storms but they only deal 850 damage instead of 1000. Has a whopping cooldown of 104 seconds, is unique and you can only have 1. You also can't use it before round 101 *Unlocked at Rank 65. 'Banana Farm' *'Experimental Banana Cloning ($17,300): Instead of spewing 10 boxes of bananas per round, creates a box of banana every 10 seconds. Useless on short rounds (Round 46, 60, 85), but extremely useful on long rounds. *'Banana Lottery Agency ($9,500): '''Generates $2000 every 45 seconds. When the $2000 is deposited, you'll earn interest and now store up to $100,000. *Unlocked at Rank 66. 'Mortar Tower *'Gigantic Unique ($11,600): '''Gigantic Unique mortars split into 8 smaller mortars but only has an explosion of a 0-0 Mortar Tower, popping only 1 layer. The original one pops 7 layers instead of 5. *'Explosive Duo ($7,800): Shoots 1.3x faster and can select 2 targets but aim one by one. Pop and Awe lasts for 7 seconds, and MOAB-Class bloons take twice as much seconds when immobilized. Ouchies! *Unlocked at Rank 67. '''Dartling Gun *'Ray of Infinity ($158,480): '''This rays pierce up to infinite (as it name suggests) bloons, popping 2 layers off them. *'Heat-Seeking Missiles ($20,000): Deals 3x damage to MOAB-Class bloons. Shoots out 4 missiles that seek out the nearest bloons and burn them to teach them a lesson. Shoots 1.2x faster, and the ability affects the 300 nearest bloons around instead of 100. *Rank Unlock: Rank 68 '''Spike Factory *'Infernal Spiked Mines ($28,000): '''Modified to shoots out Infernal Spiked Mines at an extremely quick rate. Bring doom to the bloons and dealing 2x as much damage to MOAB-Class bloons per spike. *'S.P.I.K.E. Spike Factory ($8,500):' Supreme Pierce Implosive Karma Enchanter spikes come in packs of 13 and after all spikes go off, they implode sucking 5 layers (or dealing 5 damage) in a 32px range. *Rank Unlock: Rank 69 'Monkey Engineer' *'Bloon Trap 2.0 ($14,000): The trap cataches 1080 bloons (9 Ceramics) and explode in a very big explosion, popping bloons and giving you $540. If emptied manually, you'll get double the cash. Can eat a MOAB and all its children, can eat a BFB but not the MOAB inside it. Can even eat a ZOMG if it has less than 1080 HP but cannot deal with the remaining BFB. *'Master of Engines ($28,000): '''Can use the Overclock ability twice. When choosed on the tower, the game will pause and asks you if you want to use the ability on the tower manually, stacks up the ability twice or thrice. Stacking up two allows that tower to attack incredibly fast, with a very big amount of popping power for 80 seconds. *You must be at least Rank 70 to unlock these. 'Bloonchipper *'Massive Powered Chopper ($24,000): '''Eats everything, including bloon projectiles to protect your towers. 2000 damage is dealt to MOAB-Class bloons inside it. Bad against small Ceramic rushes. The Massive Powered Chopper can also hold 2x more bloons. *'Hypa-Suck ($18,000):' Sucks camo and sucks in thrice as much bloons and three times faster. The ability lasts for 12 seconds instead of 8. *You must be at least Rank 71 to unlock these. 'Heli Pilot' *'Improved Engines ($17,000):' Flies 1.6x faster, missiles have fragments that spread out in all 16 directions and darts are filled with Bloontonium, they pop 2 layers and leads. Missiles deal 4x damage to MOAB-Class. *'Bloon Chinook ($9,000):' Bloon Chinook ability: use it mechanical claw to pick up 128 bloons in a small area and reposition them (place them somewhere else). Also works on blimps on can only grab 1 blimp. Be careful, if not used correctly, you may accidentally put them at the exit and make you lose. Place them at the beginning of the track instead. The mechanical claw is so sharp that when grabbing, all bloons in it are popped once every second. *Do you think these upgrades are unlocked at Rank 72? 'Shield Generator *'Level III Shield ($6,000): '''Greatly increases the shield AD from 15 to 25 and PD to 80. Bloons that touch the shield are slowed down by 15% and can't shoot for 3 seconds. *'Extreme Shield Generator 2.5 ($12,000): '''Pop up to 6 layers and allows shielded towers to detect camo, increase their firepower and also allows them to give you double cash per pop. The ability remains unchanged. *Rank Unlock: Rank 73 Monkey Tank (Moves Mobile Fortress to Level 5), Price changed to $39,000 *(Level 4): Self-Propelled Gun ($6,500):''' The tank now has infinite range, and its bullets will also explode in a twice wider radius and does a whopping 40x damage to M.O.A.B. Class Bloons! *'(Level 5, Path 2): Катю́ша ($42,000)': The deadliest kind of artilleries in human history, now in BTD! This legendary multi-rocket launcher will reload twice longer, but then fires 10 Truck Missiles continuously at a supersonic speed! *Rank Unlock: Rank 74 'Bloonouflauger' *'Omega-Class Batteries ($17,460):' The tower can now shoot and pop 20 bloons and layers at once, range increased by 12px, fire-rate increased to 60 spm, speed reduction is now 20%, camo duration is 1.5 seconds, slowdown duration is 7.5 seconds and the tower can shot to the same bloon three times. *'Hell Machine ($21,600):' Bloons are popped every second for 10 seconds, they can also cause chain reaction with nearby ones. Hell Machinery Ability: Shoots at a 240 spm rate for 10 seconds, then explodes, COMPLETELLY and UTTERLY destroying B.F.B's and down. Does 2000 damage to the rest. Takes 20 seconds to repair. The ability has a 145 second cooldown. *Rank Unlock: 75 'Water Monkey (IBT's Conception)' *'Water Twister ($4,670):' The Water Monkey can now make a water tornado around himself, he will then direct the twister to the bloons, blowing them up! Watch out, your towers may get wet in this (and maybe even get blown up to), so be careful, it's not worth your towers to kill the bloons! (Used every 8.30 seconds, it blows every bloon hit by the twister by 90-160px; Pops bloons by 5 layers; Makes them wet for 4.5 seconds; Blows away towers lighter than 17 pounds from 30-60px if there is space, also makes towers wet for 3.5 seconds. *'The End of The World ($9,800):' The Water Monkey will now fire huge waves instead of normal ones regularly, more blowing up power! His all-new upgraded ability, The End of The World, is twice stronger than the Tsunami! (55% chance to launch a wave with twice the power as a normal one, the waves are also bigger; The ability has now a 245 seconds, and deals 3000 damage; Towers stuck to the ground have a 45% chance to be sunk now (10% for temples).) 'Facepalm Monkey (BtdCreeper's version)' *'Contagious Infection ($30,000 on Medium):' Every 3 layers popped by the infection, the Bloons will launch out 5 fingers each in a star shape. They infect more Bloons infinitely! Great on rushes! *'Universal Facepalms ($150,000 on Medium):' Keeps the other ability, and add the When Facepalms Fly Ability: Flies randomly around the screen at 2.5x the speed of a Purple Bloon with a 200px*300px facepalm, dealing 1000 damage to anything it hits! Flying towers launch these facepalms, too! Lasts 10 seconds. Takes 2 minutes to recharge. *Rank Unlock: 80 'Demolition Monkey' *'Bombarder ($12,000):' Blasts bombs at Bloons like a Spectre. *'Demolition Assassin ($15,000):' "Not one of you's goin' to survive this!" Demolition Assassin Ability: Fires MOAB Assassin missiles from the ability of the same name for 5 seconds. Cooldown time: 1:30 *Rank Unlock: 77 'B.L.A.S.T.E.R.' Moves One-Nuke Wonder to Tier 5, price remains un-changed *'(Level 5, Path 1) Massive Launching ($25,000):' Launches 5'' missiles at once from each launch, also storing up to 100 missiles for more bloon poppage. *(Level 4, Path 2) Explosive Fragments ($5,000):' Each missiles that explode will release 8 fragments that explode unlike Bomb Tower's fragment. Each frag has a range of a 0/0 Bomb Tower. Also, missiles' explosions are bigger (2/x Mortar). *Rank Unlock: 93 Bouncer Tower '''Hell's Gate - '''creates a firey inferno that can turn all bloons into thier RBE before destroying them. '''Bomb Storm - '''For 10 seconds (once every 30 seconds), all the towers on screen (exepet monkey beacons, dartling guns, and super monkeys) fire gluey bombs out to all bloons in thier range. 1X3B's Ideas 1X3B's Tier 5 upgrades are listed below. Ninja Monkey Note: All prices listed are on Hard. 1st Path: Katana Gigaslice (21000$) Description: Launches a red X shaped wave which takes off 2 layers and affects 130 bloons.(Like the Ninja Monkey bonus attack of BSM 2) 2nd Path: Ninja Assistants(Does not remove SSL Ability, 13500$) Description: Spawns 2 ninja clones with very high shooting speed which shoot 2 shurikens and 1 bomb. Dart Monkey 1st Path: Juggernaut Chaingun/Blaster(13000$) Description: Now has a minigun and an armor suit. Juggernaught Chaingun shoots 2 spiked balls rapidly.(Like the powerup on BSM 2) 2nd Path: Plasma Fan Club(16000$) Description: Turns 10 nearby dart monkeys into plasma vision monkeys for 25 seconds. Btd456Creeper's ideas Self-explanatory. Nuff said. Heli Pilot *Path 1: Ultimate Missile Whip: ($35,000) Wields a whip made of missiles which homes in on Bloons with infinite range and has a separate targeting priority than the Heli. This whip is 50px wide and deals 50 damage per second to all Bloons in it, and has infinite pierce. It also pops blacks because of Bloontonium. *Path 2: ROFLcopter: ROFL Ability: Makes a funny face that makes all Bloons on-screen roll backwards on the track with double speed for 3 seconds. Then, for the next 5 seconds, the Bloons are dizzy and move forward at 1/5th of their speed. MORE COMING SOON! 'Wacky's Ideas' Dart Monkey # '''Spiked Bombard Bunker:' Replaces the Spike-o-pult with a deadly pair of cannons that fire out giant spiked balls that pierce double the bloons as Juggernaut, and can aim independently! Cost: $11,900 # Sun Priest: When the Super Monkey Fan Club is called into action, the leader turns into a Sun God instead of a normal Super Monkey! Oh, and the fans now fire lasers instead of darts. Cost: $18,000 Tack Shooter # Firestorm: Super-hot flames burn bloons after being hit, popping at the rate of Bloon Dissolver glue. Oh, and did I mention that there will be a 10% chance that bloons will SET FIRE TO THEIR COMRADES? (Ring of FIre now burns bloons hit and have a 10% chance to cause all bloons in a 20px radius to burn.) Cost: $8,500 # Buzzsaw Blades: Two buzzsaws orbit the Blade Shooter like the Glaive Lord's glaives, except for the fact that they can't pop lead. Blade Maelstrom now pops camos, as well! Cost: $6,800 Sniper Monkey # Slugthrower Rounds: Special bullets shatter into 10 razor sharp fragments that pop 5 layers of bloon and pierce through 5 bloons each. These "slugthrowers" also tear up the engines of M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons, stopping them for 50% longer! Cost: $25,000 # Air Support: Air Support Ability: Calls in a pair of advanced jet fighters that fire bombs and darts at the bloons (Fire rate = 2 shots per second). Cooldown: 60 seconds. (Does not override the Supply Drop ability) Cost: $11,900 Dartling Gun Ray of Doom moved to Tier 5 Path 1. Plasma Cannon moved to Tier 4 Path 1. # Avenger Cannon: Obviously, it's a cannon that shoots superheroes. Seven barrels = more fire rate. More fire rate + armour-piercing darts = awesomeness. Simple.(Fires at twice speed of a 2-X Dartling Gun and shoots special darts that decrease the AD of the target bloon(s) by 1 PER DART. Also has 100% accuracy.) Cost: $4250 # R.Y.N.O. Missiles: Super-deadly mini-rockets are sure to rip the bloons a couple of new... Well, you know what they say. (Every third barrage of missiles will include seven mini-rockets that home in on bloons. These explode in a Splodey Darts explosion radius.) Cost: $25,000 (Obvious reference is obvious.) Spike Factory # Surprise!: Special anti-personnel spiked mines scatter out lots of miniature spiked balls that pop three bloons each in random directions when exploding! (Spiked mines will now shoot out 8 spiked balls in random directions when exploding.) Cost: $25,000 # Dendritic Spikes: An environment similar to the depths of the Earth itself produces spikes with super-sharp iron dendrites that really help get through those pesky armoured bloons. (Spikes now completely ignore AD.) Cost: $8,500 Monkey Engineer Overclock moved to Tier 5 Path 2. # TR-123 Sentinels: Super-deadly experimental traps explode violently upon getting filled, scattering around 5 small flares that act like fireworks!. (Does not override the cash bonus.) Cost: $9,000 # Nail Blaster: Converts the nailgun to a powerful shotgun that scatters out nails! (Nailgun now shoots bursts of 4-6 nails per shot and has a 5% chance of getting an extra pierce on each shot.) Cost: $1500 Mortar Tower Artillery Battery moved to Tier 5 Path 2. # Plasma Striker: Deadly plasma shots roast 10 layers of bloon! Cost: $11,900 # Conflagration Mortars: (Tier 4 Path 2) Super-powerful advanced incendiaries reduce tough bloons to ash in a few seconds! (Burn speed = Bloon Dissolver) Cost: $2700 Super Monkey Temple of the Monkey God price reduced to $68,000 Technological Terror moved to Tier V; Robo-Monkey moved to Tier IV # Temple of the Vengeful Monkey: The Temple demands another sacrifice. However, this time, it does not just channel the Monkey God's power over the sun. It also channels the Monkey God's awesome wrath. (Same effects as the Temple of the Vengeful Monkey from BMC and the TIV Super Monkey Lair ability from BTD5 Mobile. Also, sacrifices nearby towers again to activate for double-strength attacks.) Cost: $85,000 # Plasma Whip: We all know monkeys have prehensile tails, right? Well, the Super Monkey decided to cap the tip of his tail with a powerful Plasma Whip! (Adds a powerful whiplash attack to the Super Monkey that acts similarly to a low-pierce Lightning Bolt attack, except is as fast as a 2-3 Boomerang Thrower.) Cost: $4250 Bomb Shooter # Bloontonium-enhanced Bombs: Powerful explosions rip through two layers of bloon and have a massive area of effect! (Explosion radius = 2-X Mortar Tower) Cost: $6800 # M.O.A.B. Exterminator: Dalek technology allows for the complete extermination of anything blimp-ish. This machine fires barrage after barrage of homing missiles that deal 30 damage to M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons, and can target them almost anywhere! (Blimp damage increased to 30. Missiles now lock on to bloons. Attack speed increased to Sun God. Range increased to 2-3 Monkey Buccaneer.) Cost: $15,000 Heli Pilot Support Chinook moved to Tier V Path II # Wyvern Attack Tiltrotor: These special aircraft are purely designed for absolute destruction of bloons. (Flight speed increased by 10%. Dartling gun turret shoots spikeballs instead of darts in a similar matter to the Super Catapult Fan Club bug.) Cost: $25,000 # Fire-and-Forget-it Missiles: Special missile launchers added to the heli shoot at bloons passing underneath it. (Adds a missile attack that targets bloons directly underneath the Heli. The missiles have a blast radius similar to an X-1 Bomb Shooter explosion.) Cost: $3500 Bloonchipper Super-Wide Funnel price increased to $8500; Triple Funnel price decreased to $850 # D.D.T. Destroyer: Special scanning systems allow for the detection of camo bloons. Oh, and they can do extra damage to ceramics! (Can now detect camo bloons; does 10 damage to ceramic bloons and other non-M.O.A.B.-Class bloons that take multiple hits to pop every time it sucks it in; can suck in Auracrysts and deal 100 damage then release them) Cost: $11900 # Quintuple-Barrel Funnel: Sucks in five bloons at once and sucks them in even faster! Oh, and Supa-Vac now pops bloons every few seconds! Cost: $6800 Boomerang Thrower Glaive Lord changed to Tier V Path I # Precision-Guided Glaives: Roboteching glaives actually lock onto bloons! Oh, and you get the good old 500-pop-glaives back! Cost: $4800 # Ambidexterity: Another arm can be used for chucking boomerangs! (Throws two boomerangs that cross paths. Very powerful with TIV Boomerang Dojo and with Turbo Charge active.) Cost: $6800 Ninja Monkey Flash Bomb price decreased to $1500 # Naginata-jutsu: Mastering this art grants the Ninja Monkey a melee attack that does heavy damage to ceramics, pops lead, and does a few points of armour-slaying damage! (Adds an 80px-long naginata attack that does 8 damage to ceramics, pops lead, and does some direct damage to armoured bloons' AD, lowering it by 3. And, yes, I know that ninja don't use these in reality. It was the best thing I could have come up with at the time, okay? Jeez...) Cost: $8500 # Bo-Shuriken: Dart-like bo-shuriken pierce through double the bloons and do some decent M.O.A.B.-Class Bloon damage! (Randomly shoots three bo-shuriken instead of shuriken that pop twice as many bloons as the ordinary shuriken and do 5 damage to M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons.) Cost: $4250 Glue Gunner Glue Striker moved to Tier V Path 2 # M.O.A.B. E.A.T.E.R.Z.: EAT'er of '''ER'ratic 'Z'eppelins glue can hit blimps and does decent damage. Oh, and it can now shoot down those pesky D.D.T.s! (Attacks M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons and does 10 damage-per-half-second. Also detects camo.) Cost: $27,000 # '''Goo-nade Launcher: Replaces the hose with a device that fires special exploding capsules that glue 50 bloons EACH! Cost: $5100 Danmaku Monkey # Unidentified Fantastic Flying Girl: Now, an unidentifiable being stands on the battlefield, spawning in U.F.O.s that circle around her, firing off mysterious symbols with infinite pierce. (Appearance changes to that of Nue Hojuu; Attack changes to the PlayStation buttons fired by four flying saucers orbiting her) Cost: $24,000 # Phantasmal Percussionist: A living taiko comes down from the sky. Now, instead of a humongous laser, the attack is lightning that zaps through all bloons in its path and electrocutes them! (Appearance changes to that of Raiko Horikawa) Cost: $18,000 Monkey Sub (canon version) First Strike Capability moved to Tier V. Price increased to $90011337 $260,000 + 250 Monkey Money. Bloontonium Reactor renamed to Advanced Support Sub. Ballistic Missile renamed to Cruise Missile. # Minefield: Periodically releases five Sea Mines when submerged. (Just a more powerful, stationary version of my sub's Sea Mines upgrade.) Cost: $3250 # Arsenal Ship: MOAR missiles! Oh, and it also deploys robots every minute. Robots will independently target bloons with darts and a special homing variant of the Hydra Rockets. (Doubles fire rate of missiles. Robots last for 25 seconds.) (Obvious references are obvious.) Cost: $26,000 robotgear.png|The robot looks like this. arsenalgear.png|The Arsenal Ship looks like this. Raphael.lim38/OrbitalFacepalm9001's ideas Monkey Tank # Omegachi Link to the page This version has 80 HP,deals 200 damage and has 10 bloon penetration.Technically,it's a non-special mission restricted OmegaChi.Cost:120,000 # Missile Fountain Launches missiles everywhere for 50 seconds cooling down for 200 seconds.Cost:25,000 Omegachi is unlocked by defeating E.N.T.I.T.Y., Missile Fountain is unlocked by using Volcanic Breaker. Dartling Gun # Hand Of The Monkey God: The pierce increases to 300, the laser pops 3 layers per second, and has this ability: Bloon Doom: Every bloon gets incinerated by this laser for 3 seconds. Cost:$250,000 # MOAB Storm: The gun launches MOAB Maulers now and has a powered up Rocket Storm ability that launches missiles at the next 300 bloons. Cost: $125,000 Trivia The Path 1 upgrade is based off the Hand Of Ra laser beam missile launcher upgrade in SASTD. Computer Monkey # I'm gonna do an internet!: The monkey shoots rainbows from the computer every 10 seconds dealing 25 damage to a bloon. Ability: RAINBOWS: The monkey barfs rainbows on the bloons dealing 10 damage per second for 34 seconds. CD:100 seconds Cost:13,370 # Epic Hacker: Works like a 4/4 Bloon Scanner, and shoots 5 BSoDs at bloons every second, dealing 100 damage. Cost:900,113,370 + 1337 Monkey Money(You can only place 1 in a game.) I'm gonna do an internet is unlocked on Rank 100, Epic Hacker is unlocked on rank 125. P.S. The path 1 upgrade is a reference to asdfmovie(azz-duff-moo-vee) Bomb Tower #'MOAB Impact:' Shoots missiles that stun MOABS. Cost:$75,000 #'Anti Dirigible Weapons System:' Shoots missiles that deal ONE HUNDRED damage to MOABS and has this ability: Rapid Spam: Shoots 9001 MOAB Assassins that deal 1337 damage to blimps in a "Turbo Charge boosted by a X-4 town" manner. CD:150 seconds Cost:$90,011,337 Unlocked on rank 100. ShadowGuy90's ideas Dart Monkey #'Juggerflame: '''When the Juggerflame touch a bloon, it explodes in a The Big One range and deal 2 layer damage to each bloon it touch #'Robo Squad: Robo Squad Ability: Makes all Dart Monkey transform into a Robo Monkey. And the Dart Monkey that activacted the ability transform into a 1/4 Tech Terror Tack Shooter #'Fire War: '''Shoot fire in ALL directions. #'Blade Avatar: 'Creates a Blade Avatar, the Blade Avatar deal 2 layer damage to each bloon it tackle. Monkey Tank #'Quad-Shooting Machine: 'Shoot's 4 cannon. Nuff Said. Supergamer1's ideas: Dart monkey: Path 1: Jugger-bomb. When the juggernaut hits a bloon it explodes,in an explosion as big as a big one. It can destroy black and zebra bloons. Path 2: SMFC President: The president of the Super Monkey Fan Club turns all dart monkeys on the screen into 2/2 super monkeys for the next 3 rounds. Tack tower: Path 1:Firestorm: Creates a huge firestorm surrounding the tack tower,creating the same effect as monkey napalm,and blows bloons away. Path 2: Blade rain: Blades now target bloons,and slice through two layers at once! Sniper Monkey: Path 1: Shot of popping doom: Fires two super-powerful bullets that keeps travelling until it pops through 100 layers. Path two: SMS Sniper: This sniper has been through some Special Monkey Sniper training! Now the ability generates twice as much money and 5 additional 2/3 sniper monkeys! Also allows the sniper to shoot 5-7 bullets every time. Codexhak's Idea's Boomerang Thrower: *'Glaive Overlord: Shoots 25 Ricchochet glaives at a hypersonic speed and the glaives come in a group to pop loads of bloons. Also adds another glaive in orbit. Also shoots a blade that pops 3 layers. The blade has a popping power of 25. ($32,000) *'Epic Hypersonicness:' It now throws boomerangs/glaives 2x as fast and the ability throws 3x as fast! ($28,000) Bramblenose's ideas Cat Gunner *Minigun Supreme (T5P1): Fire rate is tripled. Costs $25000 on medium. *Facepalm warp (T5P2): Fires ten times as many facepalms during the ability, also doubles Facepalm damage. Costs $200000 on medium. *Ultimate mode: A 5/5 cat gunner. Can be purchased after you buy a Tier 5 Upgrade for this tower. Costs $1,000,000 on medium. Cat Clawer *Super Duper Armor Piercers (T5P1): Each claw now deals 15 layers of damage regardless of the HP. Deals damage to M.O.A.B.-class Bloons exactly one quarter of the blimp's health. Costs $400000 on medium. *Last Stand Plus (T5P2): Last Stand lasts for 20 seconds and effects all Bloon types. Reduces cooldown by 5 seconds. Costs $180000 on medium. *Ultimate Mode: A 5/5 cat Clawer. Can be purchased after you buy a Tier 5 Upgrade for this tower. Costs $700,000 on medium. Spike Factory *Omega Spikes (T5P1): Each spiked mine now has 21 spikes and an explosion radius of a Big One (with napalm effect). Each mine contains a pile of 50 White hot spikes for extra Bloon poppage. Costs $65,000 on medium. *Spike Tornado (T5P2): Spike Storm's spikes last for the rest of the round. Special Ability Spike Tornado: Spawns a spike tornado that is like a very slow-moving tempest tornado that deals 25HP damage and napalm effect. The tornado has 100HP and loses 1HP every 3 seconds after 1 minute. The 4-minute recharge begins after the tornado has run out of HP. The tornado CAN be healed, but with halved effectiveness. Costs $110,000 on medium. Tack Shooter *Blaze (T5P1): Firing rate doubled. Also adds Special Ability Blaze which deals 5HP damage to all Bloons on-screen once a second for 40 seconds. Deals 50% more damage to M.O.A.B.-class Bloons excluding the B.L.I.T.Z.. Costs $45,000 on medium. *Track Shooter (T5P2): It still shoots blades and has the Blade Maelstrom ability. It shoots 8 more blades though, and it has another special ability. Special Ability Shoot Track: Finds a way to increase the length of the track by 2.5%. 90-second cooldown. Costs $89,999 on medium. BloonsMaster's Ideas Boomerang Thrower ---- Glaive God *The Glaive God is a super duper glaive lord that gains an extra set of glaives each round! Cost: $100000 Super Turbo Charge The super turbo charge is a boomerang thrower that shoots 10 glaives at the speed of a Turbo Charge. Cost: $50,000 Bomb Tower (Cannon) ---- Small-war Impact * Bloon Impact turns into a HUGE cannon 2x it's size, it now pops 3 layers and stuns bloons for a massive 3 seconds Cost: $23,000 ZOMG Assassin * Super MOAB Mauling systems create maulers that do 50x damage (They look the same as MOAB Assassin missiles). The ability instantly destroys any blimp (Does 10,000 damage to anything) Cost: $23500 TheMostAwesomer's Ideas Dart Monkey Unlocked at Rank 55. Juggernaut Pulse The Juggernaut catapult is replaced with an oversized energy cannon, firing plasmatic Juggernauts. Cost: $14,250 The Juggernaut Pulse can pop through 500 bloons and pops 3 layers off of the bloons it hits, with the fire rate of an unupgraded Dart Monkey. Dart Professional Using extreme monkey skill, the Super Monkey Fan Club launches 10 darts at once, and 3 at once when a Super Monkey. It retains the ability. Cost: $2950 Exactly what the description mentioned, but it also fires 5% faster. Tack Shooter Unlocked at Rank 56. Plasma Ring Using extensive heating systems, the damage output of the Ring of Fire is increased dramatically. Cost: $9120 It fires plasma twice as fast as the Ring of Fire shoots fire, with the same radius. It can pop an infinite number of bloons, and pops through 5 layers of bloon. Oh, and it can detect camos. World of Blades World of Blades Ability: Sends out powerful pulses that consist of hundreds of blades for 20 seconds. (Overrides Blade Maelstrom) Cost: $1775 Besides the ability, the tower also fires blades 30% faster with 10% more range. Sniper Monkey Unlocked at Rank 64. MOAB Desolator Using destructium bullets, MOAB-class bloons get destroyed. Cost: $21950 It keeps the power of a Cripple MOAB, but the MOAB-class bloons are stunned for twice as long. It also desolates through 40 layers of bloon. Triple Barrel Intense military training permits the sniper to use three sniper rifles at once with pinpoint accuracy. Cost: $7920 It retains supply drop. The three sniper rifles fire semi-independantly; they don't have to hit the same bloon, but the bloons can't be too far apart, angle-wise. Bomb Tower Unlocked at Rank 59. Fifty G-Force The bombs impact with the force fifty times greater than Earth's gravity. Cost: $2900 It pops through 5 layers of bloon, pops black and zebra bloons, and hits a larger area. MOABliterator The tower fires omni-destructive missiles that deal 25x damage to MOAB-class bloons. Cost: $4320 MOAB Assassin ability is replaced by MOABliterator ability. It fires a different, stronger missile that deals 5000 damage to the nearest MOAB-class bloon. It also gets a 10% range boost. Boomerang Thrower Unlocked at Rank 62. Glaive Norris Glaive Norris is the most powerful tower that involves sharp objects. He killed a ZOMG with his stare! Cost: $105,250 Glaive Norris has 128 orbiting infinite-pierce glaives that move 30% faster than Glaive Lord's. He also fires 5 glaives at 3/4 the speed of a Super Monkey, and he has 40% greater range than the Glaive Lord's. His primaryglaives can also riccochet through one million bloons, even blimps. They pop four layers off what they hit. Dual Bionic Boomer Now both arms are bionic, and both fire boomerangs! Cost: $1310 It keeps Turbo Charge, which now effects both arms. Ninja Monkey Unlocked at Rank 63. Super Bloonjitsu The hidden art of Super Bloonjitsu allows the Ninja Monkey to fire 10 shurikens at once!! Cost: $3210 Besides doubling the number of shurikens, it also has 20% greater range. Sabotage Everything Professional sabotaging skills allow the Ninja Monkey to both cut bloon's speed in half and reduce their layers. Cost: $4205 Sabotage Supply Lines is replaced with Sabotage Everything, which halves the speed of new bloons as well as bring them down to two-thirds their health. Bloons with only one health come in one layer down. Ice Tower Unlocked at Rank 66. Infinite Virulence Frozen bloons freeze any other bloon near them, even MOAB-class bloons. Cost: $10040 The description covers it all. Bose-Einstein Condensator Using specialized frozen rubidium, anything can be frozen. Cost: $10040 The tower itself pops 2 layers off of any bloon AND can freeze MOAB-class bloons, as well as White and Zebra Bloons. Absolute Zero works the same, but acts just like this tower; its freezing lasts for 15 seconds now. Glue Gunner Unlocked at Rank 67 Ultimate Bloon Solvent Using the best solvent ever invented by monkeys, not even MOAB-class bloons will survive. Cost: $32950 Cynthiageberl's conceptions Dart Monkey: Tri-naut $4200- deals 12 damage to bloons, shoots twice as fast, and shoots 3 huge balls. Loses the monkey altogether. *SMFC moved to P2 U5.* Dart arc- $2000- shoots 7 darts in a 180? Degree arc. Rank 50. Tack tower- Bloontonium ring- $4845- fires a ring of bloontonium dealing 3 damage. *blade maelstrom moved to P2 U5* Big blades- $900- blades are 32% bigger and fire 1.2x faster. Rank 51. Boomerang thrower- Glaive god- $13850- has 8 glaives orbiting the tower, and shoots twice as fast in a 35% larger range! Buzz saw boomer- $2000- shoots buzz saws with 50 pierce, but they fly in a straight line. Speed is doubled again. Same with turbo charge. Rank 53. Mountain monkey UFO shooter- $87500- shoots out 8 UFOs that shoot at the rate of a ray of doom, but have a tiny gap between shots. 8 other guns each that shoot like a hypersonic 2/0 ace. Retains original attack too. Missile bomber- 122000- shoots out 16 missile volley at the rate of a 4/x ninja monkey. Each has 300 pierce and explodes in a 4/x mortar tower radius. Retains attack, ability is now heart of steel, and spawns 1,000 leads with spikes, which go and rain down on 1 bloon each, dealing 400 damage to that bloon/blimp. Electric now shoots 10.1x faster, which equals 10,000,000 strikes per second! SuperJedi224's ideas Heavy Assault Monkey Path 1: Vulcan Cannon The Vulcan Cannon fires incredibly fast, and has increased pierce. Reload: 4 Pierce: 3 Cost: $16,000 AC: The gun barrel is slightly longer, and there are red lights on the end Path 2: Rocket Propulsion The main dart has 6 pierce (0/5) or 7 (1/5) Range is 170 Cost: $14,000 Hologram Monkey Path 1: Overlord Project The ultimate combination of the dark magics and the power of the machine. The beams now have a reload of 2 and can pop 3 layers, dealing 5 damage to blimps. Cost: $220,000 AC: The base is now a little bit bigger still, and is covered with black spikes. Path 2: BSG The Big Space Gun is not your typical orbital laser weapon. Range is 200 The ability now has a splash of 25 pixels, the splash damage is doubled against blimps, and base damage for ability is 5 layers a frame direct and 2 layers a frame splash Bloons hit by the ability move 30% slower for 2 seconds, and lose camo status Every time the laser hits a blimp, four smaller lasers fly off (like ice shards, but they can pop two layers) while the main laser continues on its way The main energy projectiles now have a reload of 24 and 1 extra pierce Cost: $25,000 AC: The lights, if applicable, are now green in color Electro Tower Path 1: Omega Superstorm Generator Reload 17 (5/0) 14 (5/1) Deals 4x damage to blimps Cost: $45,000 Path 2: Shockray Bloons hit by the Ray of Thunder ability are stunned as long as they remain targetted. Blimps are only slowed 10% though. Cost: $15,000 Penguin40's Ideas Crystal Monkey # ''Crystalline SNIPER Core: ''Special technology combined the ultimate Sniper weapon with the Crystalline System CS-A 950, making it a huge sniper crystalline system core! It can scan the bloon system, making them lose 1 HP, and the huge sniper can send small crystals that deal 2 HP to bloons at a speed of a Purple Bloon! The SNIPER Systems also tell whatever's coming next, and what should you have. Additionally, the Crystal System's Core scans the whole track, and anything coming across! Well, it might not be that good due to the side effect, that the core is directly attached to the machine the monkey is using, and it only has 10 HP, and if the core is ever destroyed, the machine will be destroyed, killing the monkey! The core is, however hidden from the bloons, so it's hard for it to ever be hit (oh yes, the machine has 25 HP, and the monkey has 20 HP too!)..... Price: 115,000 on Medium. # ''Crystalline Bloon - Monkey Defender Brainwash: ''Crystalline technology made the Crystal a weird and technological bloon brainwasher that brainwashes bloons to come to the monkeys' side and also defends the monkey, as well as other monkeys and bloons that are brainwashed at the speed of a Red Bloon! Any bloon weaker than a ceramic can also brainwash other evil bloons! The brainwashed bloons only deal 1 HP damage to evil bloons, and at a speed of a Red Bloon. The Crystal Legend Ability is now improved to also make the crystal and the bombs stuck in the bloons', causing the crystals to lose one layer every 3 seconds for 15 seconds and the bombs explode inside the bloons, causing it and other bloons in a Dart Monkey's radius to lose 3 layers. It also adds a new ability named Brainwash Virus Monkeys, which spawns 2 monkeys that brainwash bloons and make the brainwash effect a virus that brainwashes other bloons in a range of a Dart Monkey's range for 3 seconds, then these monkeys go from the battlefield and the bloons lose their virus effect. If it however brainwashes a good bloon, then it's nature will become evil. It also cannot brainwash blimps higher than M.O.A.B or bosses. Price: 115,000 on Medium. '''''NOTE: You can't have more than one of each path's Tier 5 upgrade for Crystal Monkey, due to their extreme power. SirBardock's ideas Monkey ace Bloon destruction plane (32.000): Now instead of 1 line of darts and bombs, shoot 3 lines of blades and 2 lines of maulers, descructing the more op bloons. Also can target many bloons at a time. Operation: dart tempest (18.825): Shoot 32 darts per volley and shoot 3x fast than a dart storm! Also, pineapples throw 12 darts when they explode. Nuclear ground zero ability: The same as ground zero, but does 3x damage to moab class bloons, and the explosion shoot 8 tiny bombs, like a cluster bombs. Spike factory Spiked bomb apocalypse (73.000): Each spiked mine, after blasting, throw more 4 spiked mines in other directions, and each throw more 4, that throw more 4... making a continuous infinite apocalypse of spiked mines. Doom spike production (20.010): make 3 spike stacks per shoot, and product spikes 2x as fast. Gigantic spike ground ability: Make spikes in the entire screen like the before ability, but after 5 seconds make spikes in the entire track again, like the super monkey storm pro. Monkey scientist Bloontonium bombarding (83.000): The scientist gain two giant bloontonium machine guns, shooting 4x fast and shooting 2 bloontonium per time, and the bloontonium big spheres leave bloontonium in the track. Each bloontonium mount can pop 20 bloons, and pop 3 layers per pop. Very overpower and very bloontonium. Destransformator shoots (12.650): Potion shoots can remove camo and regrow without the ability. Bloon popping and cleaning ability: Stil the same ability, but pop 1 layer of bloons and stun the bloons by 2 seconds. Category:Upgrades David_The Superior's ideasCategory:Gameplay Mechanics Monkey Engineer Upgrades unlocked at Rank 70 Enhanced Engineering($9.000): The Engineer builds bigger and faster long-ranged Sentries, shoots Cleansing Foam that puts on hurt MOAB-Class Bloons that tough them, and creates larger Bloon Traps that can eat 2 BFBs in a row. If clooected, the Trap gives you $7.000 Overdrive($20.000): The Engineer upgrades the Overclock ability, making it useful like M.I.B. Call to Arms. Overdrive Ability: Doubles the Attack Speed, Popping Power AND Attack Range of the selected tower for 120 seconds. Ability Cooldown: 115 seconds Monkey Apprentice Zeus' Fury(upgrade name: Zeus' Disciple - $15.200): Unleashes the power of the deadliest Tornado ever seen in monkey history. The wind blast can send out 300 bloons from the exits, popping 2 layers of Bloons before blasted out. Removes ice and glue from bloons however. Summon Fire Eagle(upgrade name: Lord of the Fiery Pit - $10.000): Sunnom Fire Eagle Ability: Summons a deadly fire eagle along with the phoenix to triple the bloon damage. The eagle does awesome damage to MOAB-Class bloons. Ability cooldown: 45 seconds Ice Tower Antarctica's Truth($16.240): The bloons are frozen very cold that reduces their speed after thawing out by 50%. In adittion, the frozen bloons pop other bloons that come in contact with them and brutally damages and slows MOAB-Class bloons Iceberg Blast($6.000): Iceberg Blast ability: Unleashes a rain of icebergs that pop 3 layers of bloons before freezing them. Pops White and Zebra Bloons.